vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby (Crystal Gems)
Summary Ruby is one of the two Gems fused to form Garnet. Over 5,750 years ago, Ruby lived on Homeworld as a common foot soldier. Homeworld was attempting to create a new colony on Earth, which was overseen by Blue Diamond. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, as one of the three Rubies assigned to guard Sapphire, an aristocratic Gem with prophetic vision, adamant for destroying the uprising in its crib. When the rebels attacked, the three Rubies fought back, attempting to fulfill their jobs, only for two of them to be poofed by Rose Quartz and Pearl before turning to Sapphire. Before her imminent poofing, Sapphire thanked Ruby for her service, at which point Ruby realized Sapphire had already predicted this and that she knew she would be destroyed. Unable to accept that she had failed her mission, Ruby tackled Sapphire to protect her from Pearl and caused them to accidentally form Garnet, changing the prophecy foretold by Sapphire. They immediately defused and were surrounded by an angry crowd. Furious that Ruby interfered with the outcome of the battle (and participating in an unsanctioned fusion with a member of her court), Blue Diamond ordered that she be shattered. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the Cloud Arena towards the Earth below, landing them softly with her levitation. Ruby was distraught that she was unable to protect Sapphire. When it began to rain, she carried Sapphire to a cave for shelter, where she saw Sapphire's single eye for the first time. The two talked about their experience and feelings being fused as Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this", and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Ruby's existence as part of Garnet for the next few millennia, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ruby Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Foot Soldier and Bodyguard of Sapphire (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Creation, Skilled gauntlet user, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to extreme heat and fire Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to the Homeworld Rubies) Speed: Likely Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Likely not too far behind Amethyst) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be at least comparable to Steven) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Should be no less durable that the Homeworld Rubies) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A single Gauntlet Intelligence: Unknown (At least smarter than other Rubies which are somewhat dumb) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, short-tempered, hot-headed, extremely protective of Sapphire Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gauntlet Proficiency:' Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet like Garnet's. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. *'Thermokinesis:' Ruby can increase the temperature and generate heat. This is shown in "Keystone Motel" when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is shown to be related to Ruby's emotional state, as the ability manifested itself when she got furious in the aforementioned episode and when she felt infatuated in "The Answer" as she set the grass beneath her ablaze when Sapphire thanked her. In "Hit the Diamond," another Ruby was so enraged at her team's potential loss that she set a baseball ablaze. **'Pyrokinetic Touch:' This ability allows Ruby to set fire to whatever she touches depending on how angry she is. This is shown in "The Answer" where Ruby accidentally sets fire to the grass beneath her the minute she got upset, and "Hit the Diamond" where another Ruby angrily throws a ball, setting it on fire. **'Fire Dash:' Ruby can move at high speed by forming a fireball around herself, as shown during "Reunited". *'Heat Resistance:' Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 7